This invention generally relates to tables and more particularly to a system of tables that can be selectively interconnected.
The invention is especially concerned with tables designed to be connected in a variety of orientations and arrangements to enhance their overall usefulness. Office, school and business environments frequently utilize interconnected tables of this type where multiple tables joined together will use space more efficiently, create larger work areas or manage flow about a room. Conventionally, interconnectable tables connect with one another via connection apparatus semi-permanently affixed to the underside of adjacent tables. Once the tables are placed in the proper orientation, mounting brackets or other apparatus on the underside of each adjacent table to fix the position and orientation of adjacent tables. In order to connect tables together it is necessary to reach under the table to close a latch or similar device. Visual confirmation of the connection is difficult because one must view the underside of the table. In many instances the connection can be made with the tables in only one relative position.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of an interconnectable table system which permits easy and quick interconnection of tables; the provision of such a table system including a connector which is readily accessible; the provision of such a table system in which the connector is free of permanent connection to the tables; the provision of such a table system which readily permits visual confirmation of connection of tables; the provision of such a table system which allows the tables to be interconnected at different angles or in an aligned configuration relative to each other; and the provision of such a table system which permits the angle between the tables to be changed without removal of the connector.
Generally, an interconnectable table system constructed according to the principles of the present invention comprises at least two tables each comprising a table top and a support holding the table top spaced above a floor. The table top provides a work surface and has at least one connection receptacle therein. A connector for connecting the tables together has first and second end portions, each portion sized and shaped for reception in the connection receptacle of a respective one of the tables for connecting the tables together. A cross piece of the connector connects the first and second end portions and extending between the tables.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table connection system comprises a connector and connection receptacles adapted for mounting in a upwardly facing surface of a table. The connector has end portions sized and shaped for reception in the connection receptacles upon downward movement of the connector into the receptacles so that the connector secures the receptacles to each other.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed our hereinafter.